The present invention relates to a method of parameterizing a receiving device with an assigned intelligent antenna device in a radio system and to a receiving device or a radio station having at least one receiving device.
In a radio system, information is transmitted from a transmitting radio station to a receiving radio station. This information reaches the receiving radio station in the form of received signals. Due to diverse external influences, the received signals reach the receiving radio station via a number of paths. The signal components corresponding to the various paths arrive at the receiving radio station at successive points in time. In the receiving radio station there is then the problem of equalizing these signal components, which may be additionally influenced by further disturbing components, correcting the errors and decoding the transmitted information.
A radio station has an antenna device, which may be, as known from R. Roy, T. Kailath, "Esprit--Estimation of Signal Parameters Via Rotational invariance Techniques", IEEE Transactions on acoustics, speech and signal processing, Vol. 37, No. 7, July 1989, pages 984-995, an intelligent antenna device that has a plurality of antenna elements, and a receiving device, which performs the evaluation of the received signals. For the evaluation of the received signals, parameters are determined within the receiving device. These parameters are, for example, antenna weighting factors, which rate the individual received signals of the antenna elements of an intelligent antenna device, and channel coefficients known from W. Koch, "Optimum and sub-optimum detection of coded data disturbed by time-varying intersymbol interference", IEEE Proceedings 1990, pp. 1679. These channel coefficients, used in a channel model, serve the purpose of suitably superposing the various successively arriving signal components of a received signal.
It is also known to feed the antenna data, obtained from the received signal by transmission into the baseband and analog/digital conversion, and also to feed the channel coefficients to a detector, which equalizes the antenna data and performs the error correction. The symbols of the signals reconstructed in the output of the detector are then decoded in a decoder, for example a Viterbi decoder.
It is also known from mobile radio systems, see M. Mouly, M.-B. Pautet, "The GSM System for Mobile Communications", 49, rue Louise Bruneau, F-91120 Palaiseau, France, pages 231-237, to use so-called training sequences in order to adjust receiving radio stations. At predetermined points in time, the transmitting radio station transmits a sequence of digital data, which is known to the receiving radio station, that is, the data is present in undistorted form in the receiving radio station.